During the manufacture of electronic devices, some components are picked up from a magazine or tape and reel and placed on a circuit board to be soldered. During the pick and place operation the vacuum head of the pick and pack apparatus may apply suction to a surface of the component. However, some components do not have a suitable surface for the vacuum head. One alternative is to temporarily attach a cap to the component, so that the vacuum head attaches to the cap during the pick and place operation. The cap can then be removed after placement or soldering of the component.